Polvo plateado y seduccion
by Lady Madeleine Longbottom
Summary: en quinto año sucedieron cosas que prefirieron ser ocultas, tanto asi que los angeles de la muerte ya no han ofrecido su ayuda a Hogwarts y en especial al niño que vivio y sus amigos, por que abusaron de una de ellos...la sangre llama,ellos van a ellas


1-Sonrisas pelirrojas y alas plateadas

Nota: Los personajes son de la estimada J. exceptuando a Alucard, Cristhal y Madeleine y uno que otro que se necesite. Se desarrolla en la quinta novela de la saga.

Seguía desconcertado y aunque pasar tiempo fuera de la casa de los Dursley era un gran alivio lo tenía muy preocupado ese hecho. Nunca debió de haber pasado ningún incidente con la magia, ya tenía dos advertencias antes, sin duda esta vez lo sacarían del colegio y el ya no sabría que hacer lejos de su verdadero hogar y sin varita. Iba volando junto a la gran comitiva que lo había pasado a recoger en Privet Drive y se preguntaba cómo es que ocho excelentes magos le estaban haciendo de su niñera cuando había cosas más importantes que hacer en contra del que no debía ser nombrado. Ya le habían presentado a toda la comitiva sin embargo estaba inquieto y el simple sonido de las escobas chocando con el aire le parecía amenazante. Era oficial Harry Potter estaba más que asustado esta ocasión, y no tan solo por Lord Voldemort sino también que le fueran a sacar de Hogwarts por haber defendido al tonto de su primo Dudley, ese canalla que no había hecho mas que vomitar en la alfombra del recibidor a cambio de que le salvara el alma. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y tenia ciertas dudas de a donde le llevarían, hubiera deseado que lo llevaran a La Madriguera. Ese nido de los Weasley donde se sentía (o al menos eso parecía) parte de una familia, y además extasiado de cierta manera con la hermana de Ron, pero eso es algo que no podía decir en voz alta aun.

-Harry!- le dijo Tonks algo molesta porque según parecía llevaba tiempo hablándole y el parecía aun montado en la Saeta de Fuego rumbo a la luna

-Lo lamento Tonks- le dijo con un tono de culpa- es solo que estoy algo cansado y preocupado

-Despabílate muchacho!- gruño Moody- habrá que entrar. Harry se fijo al frente y vio las casas 12 y 14 pegadas y se pregunto mentalmente a donde- Bien la dirección es Grimmuld Place numero 13

Harry se sorprendió en suma al ver como crecía como una planta una casa digna de un hombre descuidado, negra y algo triste. Sería que esa casa tan lúgubre era el cuartel general?.

Harry casi fue arrastrado adentro donde casi todos sus acompañantes los dejaron a el, Ojoloco y a Tonks. Un olor familiar se le hizo presente, esa fragancia de árboles frutales y comida casera, sin duda los Weasley estaban ahí y sonrió ampliamente.

-Harry!- grito Molly Weasley al abrazarlo con cierto cariño maternal, también saludo a Bill y Charlie Weasley y sonrio mas cuando su padrino Sirius le abrazo paternalmente

-Harry estábamos preocupados-oyó que le decía una voz de hombre viejo, volteo y se encontró con unos ojos azules soñadores y sabios y los anteojos de medialuna que tanto le gustaban

-Profesor! Que gusto verle!-le dijo pero Albus no le correspondió el abrazo que el esperaba del director. En cambio le sonrio, se despidió de todos y salió por la puerta dejando a Harry con el alma más preocupada que antes.

-Vamos no te desanimes, el profesor tenia cosas que hacer-le intento animar Lupin detectando en Harry su mirada nostálgica

El ruido se apodero de las escaleras, bajaba un tropel de personas con desesperación y Harry los reconoció al instante. La cabellera castaña y el gesto preocupado de Hermione, las sonrisas idénticas de los gemelos Fred y George, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello encendido de Ginny y el paso desgarbado y cabellos de fuego de Ron. Fue un bombardeo de abrazos y mimos de las chicas y frases como: Harry te encargamos que inflaras a tus tíos no que mataras del susto a todos!, de parte de los gemelos y eso le subió el ánimo. De improviso salió el profesor Snape de la cocina acompañado de una figurilla que nunca antes Harry había visto. Era una chica que parecía tener su edad de cabello castaño tan largo que le llegaba a las pantorrillas de apariencia sedosa, la piel con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y una que otra peca en el rostro, con los ojos verdes mas profundos tanto como los de su madre, esbelta casi despampanante. Pero solo la impresión fue de parte de Harry Potter

-Cierre la boca Potter-le dijo desdeñosamente el profesor Snape- esta es la próxima guardia de su casa

-Severus-le dijo ella, su voz asimilaba una canción de cuna- por favor no asustes al chico- ella le sonrio- Yo soy Cristhalerum Romil, seré la guardia de la casa de Griffyndor por orden del señor director Dumbledore

Snape le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero a ella no le importo, lo único que Harry podía pensar de aquella mujer es que tenía una capa demasiado pesada para su cuerpecillo que parecía frágil

-La señorita Romil, es aurora-le comento Ojoloco con orgullo- está de parte nuestra a pesar de las ideas de su familia-le dijo como si no fuera creíble de que una chica de tan escasa edad fuera a hacer esa labor

Harry le sonrio agradeciéndole que fuera en contra de su familia y se imagino una imagen chusca que mostraba a Cristhalerum de parte de la familia Malfoy, no pudo evitar la cara de asco.

-Bueno ya se presentaron, ahora suban que aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar- les dijo la Señora Weasley empujándolos a las escalaras; Subieron con rapidez y los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-No te parece que la nueva guardia de la casa esta chula?- le dijo Ron

-Chula? No hermanito! Está que arde, esta tan buena que derrite la cera de su alrededor-le corrigió Fred

-tú también que te equivocas hermano! Está que enciende hasta a Snape!-le agrego George

-Y pareciera no ser humana-les dijo Harry recordando su apariencia

-Pues has atinado Harry-le dijo Ron- Cristhal es nada más y nada menos que un hada

-Imposible-le dijo Harry- ellas no hablan con los humanos

-Precisamente es por eso que va en contra de su familia, la han desterrado de su hogar- le afirmo George- Si quieres en la noche la convencemos de que te enseñe las alas plateadas…

Nota: mi primer trabajo subido a la pagina, sin embargo ya había escrito otros que leían mis amigos en otros medios, dejen reviews por favor diciendo en que puedo mejorar, pero prometo poner todo mi poder para ofrecerles capítulos que derramen pasión (comentario regalía de mis amigas) Un saludito, y los mejores deseos. Nox!

Atte. Lady Madeleine L.


End file.
